Game Over
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "¿Ha sido todo esto una lucha entre tú y yo? ¿Hubo alguna vez algún enemigo? Tal vez no... Pero si que hubo un vencedor... " SinJa SinAli. One-Shot. ¿Angst?


Wow~ Siglos sin escribir por mi misma. -¿Enero? ¿Me parece?- Pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, las depresiones sacan la mejor inspiración de uno. (?)

Basado en el Fanfic VideoGames y el drabble Ultraviolencia de Aspet Saluja.

Narrado en primera persona por Ja'far hacia Alibaba.

**Tipo:** Shot

**Pareja:** SinJa | SinAli

**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, en lo absoluto.

**Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de Ortografia. Narracion realmente aburrida. ¿Un poco de OoC?

**Dedicado a:** A quién se sienta identificado, incluso si no hay nadie.

* * *

><p>Uhm… Supongo que podría comenzar esto con una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que terminé en medio de todo esto? Por más vueltas que le de, siempre es la misma respuesta. "No estoy seguro." Estúpido, ¿No? Es exactamente lo que pienso.<p>

Recuerdo bien como empezó todo esto. En mi casa siempre habían problemas, pero desde siempre he logrado ignorarlos. De alguna manera, he encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Me gusta observar a las personas, no entiendo bien si es por miedo o porque simplemente nunca he sabido socializar como es debido. Supongo es por eso mismo, que nadie se ha enamorado de mi a voluntad. Sí. Todos me lo han dicho. "Te observaba en ese entonces." Pero es mentira. Incluso así, se lo creí a Vittel. ¿Sabes quién es? Es una persona muy importante, salí con él por más de dos años…

Cuando lo conocí, era mucho más pequeño comparado a él, pero siempre trató de hablar conmigo como si fuese su igual. Me enamoré de él tras ver el dolor que le provocó su relación anterior, algo parecido a lo que te sucedió, pero aún peor. Vittel fue usado tantas veces que perdió su orgullo rápidamente. Me costó mucho tiempo el volver a levantarlo, y me agradó hacerlo… Pero las cosas no siempre son tan perfectos. Tan lleno de sueños y siendo tan pesimista a la vez… Alguien realista como yo, que cree en los sueños y se los derrumba a si mismo, poniendo los pies en la tierra. Las cosas se trasgirversaron al poco tiempo. Pero lo amaba, así que permanecí a su lado. Fue en esa época que los conocí. A ti, a Sinbad y a sus amigos, a Kassim… Todo porque Dragul me lo comentó. Me metió de cierto modo a una reunión de ustedes. Tú fuiste de los que habló conmigo primero. Eras tan animado que en aquel momento en que estaba lleno de desconocidos, terminé más que nervioso, callado y observándolos de nuevo. Alibaba, aunque tú no lo creyeras, fuiste el único que me prestó atención en aquel instante. Desgraciadamente, yo repartí mi atención también en otras personas. Específicamente en aquel que deslumbraba como el sol. Sinbad. ¿Raro, no? Me pareció genial, y todo lo que decía sonaba perfecto… Pero en aquel entonces, salía con Vittel, y él salía con aquel chico llamado Judal. Siempre sentí sus ojos rojos mirándome con odio, por lo que temí aún más acercarme…

Cuando hablé sobre todos con Vittel, él no lo tomó muy bien… ¿Por qué me llevo con esos desconocidos cuando a sus amigos apenas y les hacía caso? ¿Cuándo una vez me hizo llorar de tanto que insistía que hablara? Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero Dragul decía que no debía temer a eso. Ganó la voluntad que tenía hacía mi novio, por lo que los deje en paz. Me hablaste en un par de ocasiones más, pero no pude entenderte, porque ya no estaba cerca. Te observé, los observé a todos, pero permanecí lejos. No me necesitaban de todos modos, y Vittel parecía tranquilo si estaba solo con él, por más que dijera que debía socializar más.

Todo parecía tranquilo y jovial ahora. Ustedes estaban con sus cosas. Yo en silencio en las mías. Supongo que era justo. Recordaba incluso cuando era un niño y tiraba cosas a diestra y siniestra con una sonrisa por todo mi salón de clases, y no entendía porque ahora no podía llamar más la atención. Pero estaba bien. No molestaba a nadie. ¿O no?

Fue entonces cuando todo se derrumbó.

Debido a que estaba todo el tiempo con Vittel, ambos nos exigíamos la atención total del otro. Él comenzó a hablar con otras personas, y al estar sin otro compañero, comencé a sentir una soledad horrible. Si no me necesitaba nadie más… ¿Qué sería de mi? Caí en la desesperación. Vittel solo hablaba conmigo para contarme lo mal que la pasaba en su casa. No lo reclamo, se que no era para mal… Pero en la mía no todo estaba en orden tampoco, y no parecía querer escucharme. Su pesimismo comenzaba a absorberme, las peleas comenzaron a hacerse tan frecuentes, que empezó a dudar de mi amor. Y yo también comencé a dudar de este. Ya no podía sentir amor a su lado. Seguía con él porque yo no tenía a nadie más y él tenía a otras personas, pero era dependiente a mi.

Llegó el día en que me cansé. Fue mi culpa y su culpa. Las rupturas nunca son culpa de uno solo. Pero dolía separarse, por lo que solo murmuré que era momentáneo. Las cosas eran tan incomodas. No tenía nadie con quién más hablar. Fue horrible estar tan solo. Para aquellas alturas, desde meses antes tenía miedo de observar a los demás que sabían tanto de estar juntos. En una de esas solitarias salidas al parque fue que me encontró. Si. Él. El origen de todo este asunto, sin que si quiera lo hubiera planeado sus cabellos azules y su radiante sonrisa.

"_Si te sientes tan solo, puedes venir con nosotros."_

Te lo aseguró. En aquel momento sentí pánico. Todos ustedes eran demasiado brillantes para mi. Cuando empezaron a conversar conmigo me sentí una mancha. Sinbad los lideraba, pero todos eran amables conmigo. Masrur, Sharkkan, Yamu, Aladdin, incluso tu amigo Kassim. Pero quién más comenzó a integrarme, fuiste tú. Es triste saber, Alibaba, la razón por la que lo hiciste todo el tiempo en realidad.

Lo recuerdo bien. Esa admiración que sentía por Sinbad fue creciendo. Ahora me hablaba, me ponía atención. Me contó la horrible forma en que terminó con Judal, y por lo mismo, comencé a sentir rencor por los actos del pelinegro. Me comenzó a contar sus problemas, y él comenzó a escuchar los míos. Debido a que estábamos en la misma universidad, comenzó a hacer proyectos de grados conmigo. No era el que más atención tenía, nunca lo fui. Siempre terminaba cerca de Masrur y Sharkkan antes que yo. Yamuraiha fue la que tal vez comenzó a acercarse a mi. Tan bella y con una personalidad tan esplendida, aunque berrinchuda, hablábamos primero de trivialidades, hasta de temas mucho más importantes. ¿Y contigo? Tú eras menor que nosotros, pero me hablabas con tanta confianza, que también me sentía opacado. Tenías ideas que a tu edad no eran normales. Recuerdo que te conté lo mucho que me gustaba el inglés, y tu me deslumbraste recitándome un gran acento, aunque te faltaba un poco de confianza y me terminabas preguntando si habías traducido bien las frases. Me entretenía estando contigo.

Pero no es posible que haya algo bueno cuando estoy yo presente.

Me debatía entre aceptar estos sentimientos hacía Sinbad, cuando lo dijiste. Supongo que estabas tan triste y te hacía falta Kassim, ocupado con sus trabajos, que quisiste que yo te consolara.

"_Amo tanto a Sinbad… Pero haga lo que haga no me corresponde."_

Fue como un bloque de duro hielo golpearme la nuca. Todo ese tiempo había creído que estabas enamorado de Kassim, así como tú creías que estaba enamorado de Yamuraiha. En aquel momento, sentía una presión en mi corazón. Estuve por aceptar mi amor, y cuando tú comenzaste a hablar de tu dolor, me bloqueé… ¿Qué podía hacer? Hice lo que siempre me caracterizó. Te di la solución definitiva y radical… Superar ese amor y seguir adelante por ti mismo. Pero no me escuchaste, estabas tan enamorado, que no te culpo. Yo tampoco haría lo mismo. Seguiría sufriendo como un idiota.

No lo entiendo. A pesar de todo ello, y que decías odiar ese trato, siempre me dio la sensación que no aceptabas aquel lado maldito de Sinbad. En él hay maldad, él siempre lo dice y todos lo toman como una broma… Pero lo he observado, se que es cierto. El día en que acepté también aquel lado oscuro, fue cuando tomé esa decisión. Amaba cada parte de Sin. Amaba esa manera que tenía de manipularnos a todos, incluso a mi, que lo noto, y también amaba esa sonrisa que poseía que nos hacía a todos volver los ánimos hacía adelante. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tú estabas enamorado de él también… Hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió. Pedirte disculpas, hacértelo saber a ti. Confiaba tanto en ti que no pensé tú mismo se lo gritarías en una discusión a Sin.

No lo entiendo. Tú lo habías dicho. Que no ibas a perder mi amistad por un amor como ese. Confié en ti. Recordé como Farlan, la chica que también quería la atención de Vittel, se acercaba a mi… Aceptó haber perdido ante mi, puesto que apenas y nos conocíamos. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, incluso ahora hay contadas ocasiones en que hablamos. Ella ahora esta casada, me ha contado, pero sigue viéndome con esa sonrisa de siempre, corriendo con el gran busto que su esposo cuida tanto.

En cambio tú…

Comenzaste a actuar de un modo tan extraño, que ni yo mismo hallaba como controlarlo. Las primeras semanas seguía todo como siempre, pero Yamuraiha me habló de cómo habías ido a contárselo a varios. Me sentí tan mal. Todos me juzgaban, todos me miraban. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿No tenía yo derecho a amar a Sinbad? No estaba intentando nada, lo único que quería era seguir con todos ustedes. Recuerdo que en aquella época, Vittel me gritó que no le ponía ni la más mínima atención, y tras un fuerte portazo, se esfumó de mi vida, y también recuerdo de cómo Yamuraiha acariciaba mis cabellos mientras lloraba en su regazo. Sharkkan se desligó de todo eso, y de los demás, podía escuchar sus murmullos. Eras tú quién lo merecía. Dijeron que habías estado casi dos años enamorado de él, sin que fueras correspondido, confesión, tras confesión.

Pero seguías hablando conmigo de repente. Otras veces, cuando me acercaba, me lanzabas algo al rostro y te ibas. Al día siguiente ibas a disculparte inventándome excusas sobre pruebas o peleas con tus padres. Que había sido un error el como te fuiste sin decir nada. Te creí las primeras veces, pero tampoco soy idiota. Las mentiras se hacían mas frecuentes, tan frecuentes que lastimaban y comenzaban a hacerme rabiar y llorar. ¿Por qué tú que fuiste el primero en recibirme con los brazos abiertos? Dragul apenas y se aparecía, estaba ocupado al ser de los más grandes del grupo, y eras quién me había cuidado para que todos se llevaran bien conmigo.

Creía que todo quedaría así, cuando Sinbad comenzó. No sé porque. No. No sabía por qué, pero ahora lo sé. ¿Le dijiste lo que yo sentía por él? Tranquilo, ya lo sé. No importa. Esto lo comprueba aún más. Nadie se enamora de mi por voluntad.

Comenzó a acercarse aún más a mi. De repente, me tenía en contra de la pared, sonriéndome y besando mis mejillas a media clase. ¿Eh? ¡No lo comprendía! Si en cuanto pasaban minutos estaba detrás de Masrur y Sharkkan, tan divertido como siempre. ¿Ah? Todavía estaba confuso, cuando en una ocasión, le viste morder mi brazo en risas. Vi como torciste la cara, tomaste tus cosas, y te fuiste de allí. Quería detener a alguno de los dos. Pero no podía… Tú eras mi amigo, aunque te alejaras de mi poco a poco, y él… Era la persona que amaba. No podía rechazarlo directamente. Detenía sus muestras de cariño, porque en primera, él no podía sentir nada por mi, y en segunda, porque te lastimarían a ti.

Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Mientras terminábamos los preparativos de una fiesta que quería dar Sin en el campus, recuerdo que pelearon por teléfono, pero aún así, te invitó a su casa. Le colgaste, por lo que lo interpretamos en que no querías saber de él. Creí conocerte, y pensé que al día siguiente estarías de nuevo tras él, así que no le tomé importancia a los reproches de Sinbad… Grave error. Cuando lo noté, Sinbad estaba encima de mi, sobre su cama. No se que sucedió, ni tampoco como.

No era un virgen idiota. Cuando salía con Vittel tuve incluso problemas para controlar sus manos, puesto que yo odiaba tal acto si no habían sentimientos… Creo que me dejé llevar por esas caricias tiernas, los besos y ese susurrado _Te amo_ que Sinbad me regaló cuando terminó dentro de mi. Pero antes de perderme en mi mismo, recuerdo escuchar un portazo. ¿De quién? Rogaba a todos los dioses que no fueras tú. No sabía que hacer. En mi mente tonta, Sinbad me estaba correspondiendo y acababa de romper tu corazón.

Que tristeza que a la mañana siguiente supe que me había equivocado. Cuando desperté, Sinbad no estaba conmigo. Cuando fui al colegio, apenas y me miró, se mantuvo ocupado hablando de sus desastres con Sharkkan. Los demás no me veían bien o me ignoraban. Nos viste, supongo. Seguramente me has creído cualquier puta. No me molesta pensarlo. Tal vez lo fui. Aquella tarde, lloré de nuevo sobre el regazo de Yamuraiha. Perdía a mi amigo por una persona que no entendía si me amaba o jugaba con mi corazón.

No terminó allí, para nada. Sinbad comenzó a ser más atrevido. No hablaba nunca de un _nosotros_, pero se empeñaba en besarme de la nada, se empeñaba en dejarme notas extrañas, de decirme cosas a media clase de la que otros se reían y yo me avergonzaba. Estaba comenzando a enojarme… ¿Qué se supone que hacía coqueteándome con tal descaro? Como una broma de una vez, dos veces, estaba bien. Pero si me regalaba a él con todas, ¿Qué estarían pensando todos? Por supuesto que imaginaba que era. ¡Aquí era el único que estaba quedando mal!

Lloré varias veces por eso… Quise hablar con él, pero evadió el tema. Tú te hacías tan lejano, qué había semanas que no sabía de ti. Fue en una de ellas, cuando Yamuraiha me habló aterrada. Sharkkan acababa de avisarle que te había encontrado moribundo en tu apartamento, solitario por la ausencia de tus padres. En casa recibí muchas reprimendas, no te imaginas cuantas, pero conseguí la manera de ir a verte al hospital. Sobreviviste tras una sobredosis de pastillas, alcohol, tras haberte cortado las venas. ¿Qué sucedió? No estoy seguro… Cuando entré, no hiciste más que fruncir el ceño y decirme que no era más que un hipócrita. Ya veo… Para ti ya no era tu amigo. Me tragué las ganas de ponerme a llorar, y me fui como me lo pediste, cuidando de no gritar. No querías decírselo a los demás.

En aquella ocasión, no tenía a Yamuraiha que me consolara, ella estaba contigo. Fui a aquel parque donde les conocí, un lugar demasiado inocente para todas esas borracheras que tenían y que no me gustaba ser participe. Me acurruqué en una banca aunque aquella noche fue calurosa, y como si Sinbad fuera llamado, apareció de la nada, sonriéndome y rodeándome con su brazo al notar que había estado llorando. Veces anteriores, solo hizo eso para llevarme a la cama, pero ahora era distinto. Creí que lo hacía de corazón, así que le conté lo que pasó. Escuché que fue a pelearse contigo, pero no deberías sentir que perdiste. Recuerdo como le pregunté el porque y el simplemente negó y me dejó una frase que aún a la fecha duele.

"_No debes de lastimar a tus amigos."_

¿Ah?

¿Fui yo?

Tuve ganas de dejarlo allí, pero solo reí y le aclaré que nunca fue mi intención. No pasaron ni veinte minutos para que nuestra amiga, aún cuando comenzaba a creer que se hartaría de mi, me consolaba por teléfono mientras lloraba a gritos. Todo fue mi culpa… ¿Yo te lastimé?

¿Mi pecado fue el comenzar a interactuar con las personas? ¿Tener amigos y enamorarme?

Yamuraiha me lo dijo claro.

"_Si tanto te lastima, tú también corta relaciones con él."_

Era como si me escuchara a mi mismo, cuando tú sufrías por lo mismo. Pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Amaba a Sinbad con todo mi corazón, incluso si desde ese día, me ilusionaba, y momentos después, estaba renegando y diciéndome la indirecta que acababas de mandarle. Toda la atención era para ti. ¿No era que acaso… te amaba ti?

Entonces prefería si Sinbad me dejaba en paz. Porque yo era quién estaba sufriendo, mientras que todos los demás pensaban que ignoraba cruelmente sus sentimientos. Incluso Sharkkan y Masrur se me acercaron una vez para hablar de ello… Pero no, no supieron que dijeron. En aquel entonces, con aquella princesita amable y dulce rondando. Sabía que era su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor.

"_No lo veíamos tan metido con alguien desde su 'crush' con Kougyouku"_

Pero si era obvio. Si ponía en una balanza a cada candidato, yo perdía. No tengo un talento que destaque, más que el de seguir y observar a las personas. "Cualidad." Me perseguía a mi… porque tú le habías dicho sobre mi corazón. No se arriesgaba con los demás. Entonces, contigo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de su amor por ti muy tarde y era cuestión de orgullo? ¿Me usaba para lastimarte?

No podía más. No podía más. Y no pude hacerlo más dos noches atrás al día que te escribo esta carta. Así es. Le llegó una carta tuya. No la había abierto, pero se quejaba. Se quejaba tanto, que mi corazón se retorcía dolorosamente. ¿¡No encontraba una manera más de hacerlo saber!? Pero sabía que no era su culpa. No era la culpa de Sinbad. Ni tuya. Es mía. Por tener estos sentimientos enfermizos. Por tratar de tener un puesto que no merezco. Lloré tanto ese día, que antes de poder colgarle, me aseguró que se escucharon dos sollozos míos. Aquel día no dormí. No deje de llorar hasta el día siguiente.

Todos teníamos que ir a casa de Sinbad temprano. Había organizado algo especial por el fin de parciales. Yamuraiha insistió, y cuando ya estaba allí, cuando quise irme, fue como si lo hubieran planeado. Todos se retiraron tan rápido, mientras Sinbad insistía que me quedara. Cuando estuvimos solos, me reclamó el haberme ido ayer, y el haber ignorado sus demás llamadas. Yo en cambió, le reclamé la manera en que me trató todo este tiempo. Estaba llorando tanto, y él no se daba cuenta, o pretendía tal vez no darse cuenta. En aquel último instante, grité mis sentimientos. Él ya los sabía. Te encargaste de decírselo. Por lo que solo calló mi llanto en un beso, diciendo una frase que me apenó, me hizo feliz, y destruyó mi corazón.

"_Mejor calla y sé mi novio ante todo el mundo."_

Así lo solucionó. Me sentía tan humillado, que no quería, pero tan amado, que acepté. Aquel día, terminé de nuevo entre las sabanas de Sinbad… Pero debido a que había reclamado que siempre escapaba tras aquel acto, ese día, a las pocas horas que desperté, escuché que solo estaba duchándose. Arrastrándome a duras penas a su escritorio, quise buscar mi teléfono. No sabía que tan tarde era, y si mis padres ya estaban histéricos buscándome. Odiaban si estaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa… Pero ¿Sabes que encontré?

Así es. Encontré el sobre abierto y la carta asomándose. Esa carta que le habías escrito.

Estaba mal. No debía hacerlo. Era incorrecto, y sabía que me iba a lastimar lo que dijeras. Todo ese tiempo, tenía presente que me odiabas, pero no tanto.

Ya veo. Entonces todo este tiempo he sido eso para ti.

¿Crees que finjo esta cara de tristeza y depresión? Crees que me acerqué a los demás con un bajo perfil… Crees que saqué las garras para quedarme con él, cuando todo lo que hice, fue seguir los trotes de mi corazón. ¿Un Jet? Eso suena curioso, no cabe duda que en el fondo todavía eres un niño. Pero comprendo…

"_¡Como amigo, Ja'far me traicionó."_

Limpié mis lagrimas cuando escuche la regadera cerrarse, pero por hacerlo, seguí aún parado frente a ese escritorio, con la carta en la mano. Sinbad llegó detrás de mi, y vio lo que tenía en la mano.

"_Me parece que has leído cosas innecesarias."_

¿Lo es? ¿No era mejor que supiera de una buena vez la mierda que soy? Debí haberme quedado tan antisocial como siempre. Debí callarme. Quedarme solo en aquel parque. Sentirme tan solo que fuera yo quien tomara esas pastillas, ese licor, quien se cortara. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Nadie habría venido por mi.

"_Te escogería a ti cien veces más. Diga lo que diga esa carta."_

¿Lo ves? ¿¡Lo ves!? Haga lo que haga, no importa que pase. Siempre voy a ser trasgirversado en mis sentimientos tanto por ti como por Sinbad. Le sonreí mientras me abrazaba, aunque yo tenía unas ganas profundas de llorar. Lo hice en la noche, cuando pude estar solo en mi cama. En la soledad que me merezco. Fue en la mañana que tomé papel y lápiz para escribirte esto.

Quiero que estes feliz Alibaba. Quiero que seas feliz… Después de todo… Quién realmente venció, ¡Fuiste tú!

Sinbad… nunca será realmente mío. Y puedo escuchar a mi corazón romperse en pedazos cada que sonrío… Cada que lo recuerdo.

* * *

><p>No tengo comentarios que hacer al respecto, más espero estar pronto de nuevo escribiendo.<p>

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
